Blue Green Eyed Monster
by ScottyBgood
Summary: It's a special day for Sikwoitz, and Jade is trying to remain focused on that. Reminding herself that it's his day. Yet somehow, the world seems determined to remind her that everyone loves Tori, even on this, their teachers twentieth teaching anniversary. Can Jade keep the green eyes monster, or in her case, blue green eyes monster, in check?


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Other people do, and have chosen their fate. Then again, they gave us the show, so we are thankful.

No warnings, other then I've toyed with this plot before.

:}

Jade shook her head, not sure why she ever bothered. She'd been there for hours, overseeing the current Hollywood Arts students who'd volunteered to help do the setup. Already, Hollywood Arts rarely used indoor cafeteria looked like any professional venue that might host a wedding, dance, company awards, roast, or in this case, an anniversary. A very special anniversary. But while she'd put in the time to transform this place, make it sparkle, make it special, people only noticed that she showed up a bit late.

'Those that noticed at all.' Jade thought bitterly. 'No, the evenings not about me, or any other of his students. Today is Sikwoitz's twentieth anniversary, twenty years teaching at Hollywood Arts. Tonight is about him.'

The room had been filling up with guests for a little while, former students and friends of the guest of honor, who'd come to share this special moment with the man they all knew and kinda loved. Even Kevin chase made time to sit with his collage roommate, bringing his now fifteen year old son, Henry, with him. Jade felt s strange sense of pride at having arranged all of this. But that pride vanished the moment she made her entrance, a discreet walk in from a side room, and someone made a comment.

"Look, someone from the staff is here." The woman said. "I know she's not a guest, cause they're coming in from the main entrance."

Jade had snuck out to get changed, not risking her nice dress while helping set the tables. She'd kept working, getting every last detail done, while her student helpers headed out or get changed. Jade had also lingered to give instructions to the caterers, who always seemed to need just a little more information, before rushing out as the first guests were allowed in. Now back, cleaned up and dressed to impress, she was drawing the wrong kind of attention. 'It's okay, it's all about him.' She told herself. 'And we raised a huge amount of cash for the school.' Jade mentally added, momentarily proud of herself. She tried to remind herself this was an accomplishment, just one of so many she had done in the eight years since graduating Hollywood Arts.

Jade wasn't famous, not in the way she'd expected to be. Writer, director, producer, she'd made choices that had kept her behind the camera. One of them was to have children, kids who were safely tucked in at their grandparents, because Jade was working that evening to give her favorite teacher a very special night. The goth did feel guilty at pushing off her offspring on those wonderful people, but couldn't worry about it. Not yet. She had an event to oversee, and old friends to see.

Jade had managed to use her many contacts to bring together everyone who felt they owed the quirky teacher for this evening. Still, she was satisfied with some of the results of her choices, like her freedom, and the fact that her reputation among the studios was solid. 'They may never have me under contract, but someone wants a piece of every film I make. They come, once they know what I'm doing, they come running, with their wallets open. And that gives me the money it take care of my babies...'

Just when Jade felt she could take whatever the uninformed at the event thought, she saw something that would bring her down, just a peg. There was a large circle, almost as large as the one she expected to be around her one time teacher. Only this circle was of people who wanted a word with one of Sikwoitz's more famous and beloved students. America's sweetheart, Tori Vega, was making the rounds. Normally, Jade would try to shrug it off. Her old, long standing issues with Tori didn't much matter that evening. Sure, Jade was jealous of so much Tori had, but she was really trying not to let it get to her. 'Tonight is his night..'

"You did such an amazing job with this place." Someone said, and Jade looked up, ready to reply. Only, they weren't talking to her. Tori, who'd first suggested the idea, posting about it on the slap, as well as some of her social media pages, was getting the accolades for that evening. To her credit, Tori did try to deflect the compliment, but that just drew the inevitable comments on how modest Tori was being.

Jade felt the jealousy again, but found it easy to shrug it off. 'Life's always been that easy for her. People want her to succeed. Hell, I'll give her credit for the idea, but it was my hard work that made this happen. And to top it off, I can't go around correcting people, cause this is Sikwoitz's night.'

Despite her efforts, Jade felt the same jealousy she'd felt since high school. Jealousy over how the world treated Tori. Maybe neither cared anymore about who was dating Beck, but to Jade, the world just went out of it's way to make things easy for Tori.

"Wow, Jade, you've really let yourself go." She didn't recognize the man who said it, not while she was busy restraining herself from ripping him apart. Jade was in phenomenal shape, working out almost every day, but she'd given birth only three years ago, ending a difficult and at times dangerous pregnancy. Her babies were healthy, happy, and with their grandparents, but her body took years to recover. She had lost most of the weight, and at the moment wasn't out of shape, but the image of her that had been available for years was her covered up, somewhat plump, as she worked to get back in shape. It had, it seemed, taken years to lose those last few stubborn pounds that clung to the worst possible places, and even then she was self conscious of the other remnants of her pregnancy.

"You know, I have scissors." Jade growled. Her dress was beautiful, but also chosen to conceal the stretch marks that covered her body, what she felt was the biggest legacy, other then her children, of the pregnancy. The creams she was given, and used, hadn't erased them. Not to her mind.

"You know, Tori, you don't look like you had twins." Robbie was saying to the pop princess. Hard as it was to believe, she was also a parent, and yet her thin frame looked almost perfect. No one seemed able to believe she'd even been pregnant, up until she announced to the world the birth of her children. Tori got credit for an easy birth, as well as being such a good parent. Of course, Tori had disappeared from public view for the four months before she announced the new additions to her family, so many people felt she had been pregnant, and not showing, up until she dropped out of sight. It was general agreed it was also to conserve the image of her as an attractive young woman, not burdened by the extra weight of having a child..

"Yea, hard to believe, right?' Tori said, looking uncomfortable around that part of the talk. "My babies are with my parents right now. I wanted to leave them with Trina, but in the end, decided it would be better to bring her tonight, so she doesn't corrupt their young minds."

"I totally get that." He nodded. Jade huffed.

"Tori's so lucky." Cat said, letting Jade know the petite girl had slid up to her. "And not just with her family. According to my agent, when she had trouble with her music, needed a break, she knew someone who put her in a movie. Thats why she has such a diverse career, and is so in demand today. Then again, it was a good role, too. The kind of roll you'd love to play, right?"

"Not talking about this." Jade growled. She'd wanted the roll, but the production company went with an untested singer to help calm the investors down. 'Tori knocked it out of the park, too, and now she's in demand as an actor as well as a singer.' Jade felt she had to be honest, even if only to herself. But it didn't erase the sting.

"Do you think Tori needs an opening act for her next tour?" Cat asked, and Jade was done with that conversation.

"Go ask. I'm not her mother." Jade huffed.

"No, her manager would do that." Cat agreed. "Is Trina around?"

Jade walked away, turning to avoid the less talented Vega. She stomped her way through the party, looking for a place where she'd feel appreciated. "Jade you got a moment?" Andre asked.

"Sure, what?" She asked, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Just wanted to know how it feels, still being called an independent film maker?" He asked, and for the first time that evening, she felt maybe someone cared.

"It's kinda rough." Jade told him. "I have to develop every project like an independent movie, finding investors, actors, writing the scrips, everything. I maintain a high amount of creative control, but you don't have the muscle of the studios pulling for you. Then, some place along the line, one of the studio's decides they want in, bribes my investors, and I'm working with the big boys. Just, without a contract. I make decent money, but I get no respect."

"Price of being independent." Andre agreed. "So, I was wondering, any chance you could find me a roll in one of your films. I saw the one Tori did, and while music is my life, I could use the exposure."

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee that someone won't insist we use someone else." Jade growled.

"Still hurts that you were passed over for that part?" He asked.

"Yea, a lot." Jade replied.

"I heard your married." Dre tried to change the subject. "He supportive?"

"Yea, sometimes." Jade said. "We have a lot of baggage."

"I get that." The musician said. "Me, I'm trapped in a hell of my own making. I have two baby mama's, who I kinda bounce between. I have no idea what they want, other then having me take care of my kids."

"Sounds rough." Jade agreed. The settled into talking about his life, all the while Jade tried to decide what kind of character to have him play. 'I think I can write a movie around him, give him a starring roll as a struggling musician who is into the whole big band sound, records himself an album, and then has to quickly put together his band when people want to hire them to perform. Yea, he plays all the instruments, and mixes it together. I like that. Set it in the age of swing, that would work.'

It was enough to keep her mind occupied and away from the many, many well wishers who were trying to speak with Tori. They reviewed where each of them were in life, with Andre informing her he was still writing music with Tori, but had his own band too. Cat was performing, making a name for herself, just shy of that recognition where she'd make millions. "It wasn't her fault, the guy put her in his band, had her sing, but countered her voice with his own, and made himself the front man of the band. Took her a while to break away. She just needs a big hit, and maybe opening for Tori would do that for her." Dre explained.

"Then why don't you?" Jade wondered.

"Cause I'm more into alternative rock, not pop." The musician explained. "Even tried my hand at metal, jazz, anything to get away from that bubblegum chiz."

"Rap?" Jade asked.

"More of a singer." Dre said.

"So, Cat and Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Still kinda dating." Andre said. "Rob is doing okay at comedy, but tries to choose his bookings to match Cat's, so he's not doing as well as he could. He probably needs an opening act gig for someone too."

"What about Beck?" Jade asked. "He still on Broadway?"

"Yes and no." Andre said. "He's out here, ready to break into the movie business again."

"Willing to risk an independent film?" Jade wondered.

"He's not even thinking about that." Andre said. "His agent sets up the auditions. He just goes."

Jade unconsciously glanced over at her ex. Beck was making it his point to talk to Tori, wanting to get some things discussed before the dinner and presentation. While he was gushing all over her, Tori took the time to pull out her phone, activate an app, and check in on her children, using the secured wifi cameras set up in their room. Beck, and the others, coo'd over the beautiful children not quite sleeping, playing with her parents while Tori watched. The singer, to her credit, immediately hid away her phone, not wanting to expose to much of her family life.

"Whats she doing?" Andre asked, noticing the crowd.

"No idea, but I'm, gonna take my chance and go congratulate Sikowitz." Jade announced. She didn't get the chance, because as she made her way to where the circle of Sikowitz's friends and former students were trying to get a word with him, she was cut off by the catering staff.

"Um, we have a problem, and need your input." The waiter said, glancing urgently towards the kitchen.

"I thought we covered everything.." Jade grumped. "What could have gone wrong now?" Her eyes promised a painful death. But this was Hollywood, and as scary as she was, many a bridezilla exceeded that, if only on their special day.

Dragged into the kitchen, Jade discovered that evenings catering manager was arguing with the chef, and they needed someone in authority to settle things. "We have everything planned out. This isn't professional." Jade threatened, once again jealous of Tori. The singer was out there, being loved by her peers, while Jade was in here, working out what turned out the a power struggle between the two involved, but one that paralyzed the whole function. Jade quickly sorted it out, threatening each with a slow, painful death, followed by a bad yelp review. Jade started to head back out to the party.

"Thats why people hired wedding planners." One of the waiters said. He seemed to be trying to help her out. "This sort of thing always happens. You hired a manager for the serving staff, and forgot that chefs don't like to take orders from servers."

"Really?" Jade asked. "You know, I don't have time for this. But I would love to hear more about this. Maybe you could tell me someone I could talk to so I could learn more?"

The guy gave her his best smile. "I could maybe talk to you, if your free..."

"Married." Jade said, flashing her simple ring. "But I know a lot of people in the industry. Or are you one of those rare waiters not trying to be discovered?"

"Just a working stiff, trying to get by." He admitted. "But hay, I could always use some money. If your willing to pay..." He smiled a more normal smile.

"How much?" Jade asked, knowing she had to get out there, but really wanting this interview.

"Six hundred for an afternoon." He suggested.

"Done." Jade agreed, and rushed to her seat. They were about to serve dinner, and she wanted to at least enjoy that.

"FYI, I get paid fifteen per hour." The waiter would tell her as she was being served. "You just agreed to pay me a weeks wages for one interview."

"Believe it or not, thats not a bad deal." Jade said. "Cause I'll be using you as a reference during whatever writing this produces."

"You make that kind of money, that you can trow away six hundred?" He asked, hesitating for a moment.

"I'm at that level, yea." Jade said. "Not at the Oscar level, but I've been up for awards."

"And your a writer?" The man said, only to shake his head. "Sorry, gotta work."

Jade smiled, settling in for the early part of the evening entertainment. Because of the many people who work in the industry who were in attendance, Jade had arranged or several of Sikwoitz's more promising current students to perform for them. It was maybe an hours worth of entertainment before the presentation. Jade beamed at he plaque she'd found. It wasn't easy, getting just the right plaque, a nicely polished piece of black marble with 24 karat gold leaf lettering, but she'd done so, and now it was waiting to be given to the man who'd helped shape her life.

Glancing around the table, it reminded Jade that she wasn't with anyone she knew. She'd originally planned to be among her high school friends, sitting near the main table, up until they had a last minute need to bump her. 'I had it all added up. Each of us was alone, with Cat still stringing poor Rob along, and my threat to toss Rex into the ocean if he showed his face, we only had to worry about Andre and Beck's plus one's. Of course, Andre would up using his and Beck's extra seats, bringing both of the women in his life, while Tori discovered, at the very last minute, she HAD to bring Trina. Thus, I'm bumped over here, to the overflow table, along with all the other rejects, cause the other alternative was sending Trina here, and we all know Tori would be subjected to all kinds of drama from her sister if that happened. Also, at the time, I have no reason to hate anyone here, other then my general hatred of humanity.'

She refocused on the main table, where Sikowitz sat with Miska Bodrova, former model and current wife of a high school drama teacher. 'No idea how that happened.' Jade thought, as her eyes went around the rest of the table. Helen Dubois, former principal of Hollywood Arts and current talk show host, sat there, along with the current principal and former vice principle, Mr. Vernon Dickers. Each had their dates with them. The table, being larger, and holding a dozen people instead of the eight the standard round tables held, was further filled by Kevin Chace, his son, and a couple of the faculty from Hollywood Arts.

Jade again glanced around her table, noting how many of the people here weren't guests so much as people who decided at the last minute to attend. 'Funny, an event like this, you usually wind up with a fair amount of no shows. But for someone like Sikwoitz, you get the people who just show up. I wonder, which of these freaks is from that circus he loved to talk about? The woman with the webbed toes maybe? I understand she went through water like a torpedo...'

She was ignoring how Beck, who was single, thus able to surrender his plus one to Andre, was flirting with Tori relentlessly. Gossip at Jade's table said that Tori, while a mother, hadn't ever gone public with her husband, and many believed that her relationship was on the rocks. 'So even Beck's after her. Figures, even my ex is here for someone other then me. Then again, I'm not that hard to find. I mean, from the gossip here, most of the students who remember me are talking about how I just disappeared, only to show up tonight.'

"Way I hear it, they were an item back in the day." One of the people at her table said. "Wouldn't be surprised if he was the father of her children."

"They must have such beautiful babies." A girl said, and Jade just ignored them, despite a dark rage boiling under her skin.

'Don't care if he flirts with her, but damn it, why didn't he even try to say hello? Am I that hard to deal with?' Jade growled inwardly. 'And why does it always have to be her? Why is it everyone automatically loves her?' Not wanting to get lost in her growing anger, Jade pushed it down and focused on the main table. The entertainment was lulling, and the Principal was standing up.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Dickers called out, and Jade knew it was time. She motioned the catering manager to come with as she headed over to where she'd stored the plaque. Seconds later, as Dickers was giving his speech, Jade had transferred the plaque to the server who could discreetly sneak it over to the main table. Then, once she knew it was delivered, Jade returned to her table, and the possibility that her dessert would actually materialize.

"So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests and former students, I give you the man of the hour, Erwin Sikowitz." The applause was infectious. So beloved was this man that the entire cafeteria, now acting as an event center, was echoing with the sound.

"Thanks you, thank you." Sikowitz started. His speech was laced with gratitude, talking about the many rewarding experiences he'd had teaching here, as well as the warm, wonderful relationship he'd had with so many of his students. Jade listened to the first few minutes, enjoying his many diversions down memory lane.

"And it pleases me to no end to see so many of my former students here tonight, many having beat the odds and succeeded in this business we call show." The teacher continued. "So tonight I'd like to thanks a few of them, both for what they did to make tonight happen, and or the warm wonderful memories they bring me. And of course, I'd like to start with Tori Vega."

"I remember when Tori fist started at this school, she was fresh, raw talent." He continued. "But even then, we could tell she was special. Her performance at the showcase, the same one that won her admission to Hollywood arts, was professional level, despite having never rehearsed with the dancers of most of the musicians. And as we all know, she only got better from there. From opening the platinum music awards, to our little escapades in Yerba, through to her moments on television as well as her contract with Neutronium, Tori proved she could do it all. Golden glob winner for her first movie roll, Grammy winner for her music, Tori Vega has shown us what Hollywood Arts is all about. It's about finding that talent, and helping the student achieve their dreams, even if it's not the way they envisioned."

His eyes searched the room. "Take Sinjin Van Cleef, who we all know as one of Hollywood's better effects designers. No one expected him to go that direction, but he did, and succeeded. At such a young age, he's the go to guy if you need something new. Best part, he's great at doing whatever on a budget."

The superintendent motioned towards the teacher. "Their telling me to wrap it up, so I'd like to briefly mention some more names, like Kelly Myers, and Ryan Lazerbeam, and a whole list more, too many to ever say. But it would be wrong of me to ignore Tori and Sinjins contemporaries, students unlike this school has ever had, before or after, of whom I'm sure everyone will know their names, in time. I'm talking about Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and Cat Valentine… I know these someone else… Oh yes, someone who doesn't get enough credit, because they work so much behind the scenes, Burftholomew Masters. I-I really have to go, but I'll try to say high to each of you afterwards. And now, the superintendent has something to.. Oh, we have a special guest performance tonight, thats it..." He stood there as Andre and Tori made their way up to the stage. Both hugged him as the students from earlier came out to prepare a special performance by America's sweetheart and her best friend.

Jade felt it, her heart breaking. She didn't know what to expect, but to be the only member of her group ignored, forgotten, was painful to an extreme she couldn't begin to express. Warring with her pain over being the one left out, she felt a strange hatred towards Tori, who was so important that they cut Sikwoitz's speech short so she and Andre could perform. Her hands shook as the two began their performance, a song that, while too pop for her tastes, under different circumstances she'd have enjoyed. But the circumstances were, Sikowitz had spent more time discussion Tori then any one other person, and then forgot her entirely.

'It.. It's not Vega's fault, the world just works that way.' She tried to comfort herself. 'They have to short someone, so she can always have the spotlight. And, when did I forget that when they do, it'll be me, every time.'

Jade watched a moment longer as the duo finished their song. The crowd went wild, as always, even Helen and Dickers standing up to give the two an ovation. Jade found herself standing too, her jealousy at how unfair things were reaching a peak. She raced towards the side door, and the bathrooms. In her haste, she knocked someone over, almost falling herself as she tripped over the man. But she forced herself to keep going, even as his refilled drink stained her dress. Now, every eye was on her, and she had to get away before they remembered they had no idea who that fat, ugly, unimportant woman was.

Jade's feet carried her, at a hurried pace, up the stairs to the upper girls bathroom. She knew that the lower one was being used for the evening, and wanted to be alone. She found the restroom, and when she discovered it was locked, kicked the door in with one swift moment that both shattered the lock, and her shoe. She didn't pause long, only wishing her foot had shattered too, and then she entered the restroom and found a stall.

Her rage wasn't leaving, feeling slighted, forgotten. 'I shouldn't have come. I feel like I would have suffered less if I'd have just stayed home. I mean, I don't need the recognition, but it would have been nice….' She descended into tears, threatening to be washed away in the deluge.

For seconds, she cried, with no end in sight. Then, with a swift motion, she destroyed her other shoe by kicking in each of the stall doors. While they just slammed open, revealing a dark, empty stall, she felt better having done something to stop the pain, if only for the moment. But her rage didn't stop the tears, just redirect the energy towards destruction.

Jade shed her shoes, and prepared to leave a mess in that restroom that would cost her quite a bit to fix. 'It'll be worth it.' She decided.

"What the hell. Jade?" Beck asked, storming into the still dark room. Light from the downstairs hallway filtered in, but it hardly broke the shadow that dominated the room. With a flick of his wrist, he changed that, light shining in, showing the damage to the fame from when Jade kicked the door in. "Do you always have to resort to violence?"

"Jadey, are you all right?" Cat asked, trailing the handsome Canadian in. "I.. I'm sorry, for whatever it was that set you off. I'm sure whomever it was didn't mean it, and that guy probably deserved to have you stomp all over him."

"You really don't know?" Jade breathed, her energy spiking again. "YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT?"

"Hear what?" Cat asked.

"Jade didn't like Tori's performance?" Beck guessed. "It's not our fault you practically disappeared. No one knows what you've been up to."

"She was making movies." Cat said, letting the boy know what he'd missed. "Jade, you okay? How's your foot."

"He.. he forgot me..." Jade broke down, crying again. Letting her pain carry her forward, and for once letting the petite girl embrace her.

"I think she means Sikowitz." Cat guessed.

"So, he didn't get to mention a lot of people." Beck reminded her.

"But he remembered Burf." Jade said, tears flowing slowly down her face.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked, having just arrived at the upper girls room.

"What do you care." Jade snapped, turning to put her back to Tori, and in the process, pulling out of Cat's hug.

"Ja-ade." Tori whined. "What did I do this time?"

"Everyone gushed all over you, thats what." Jade said, whipping around so fast it almost gave Cat whiplash. "I get it, everyone loves you. But do they have to work so hard to give you credit for everything? You didn't invent L.E.D.'s, but it feels like they wanna give you credit for that, too."

"No, I'm pretty sure they gave Burf and Sinjin credit for those." Cat said. "That is, tonight. Outside, I have no idea. Did they make them?"

Tori turned to face Jade. "Look, Sikowitz is beside himself. He can't believe he forgot you. I'm sure he'd make it up if he could. They sprung the performance on him, us, at the last minute. Had to perform something we all knew."

"Look, Tori, it's..." Jade felt her rage subsiding, but the hurt, the raw envy, was painful for the goth.

"Jade, he forgot." Beck added. "Get over it."

"I..." her eyes once again saw red, and she felt the need to destroy. She spun, ready to lash out, and felt a strong hand holding her back.

"JADE!" Beck screamed, stepping into a wrestling hold, hoping to keep her under control and from doing damage to him. "We do not strike Tori."

"She wasn't aiming at me." Tori said, exasperated. "She pivoted, cause she was gonna smash the mirrors, right? Jade? You were gonna take out the mirrors, no mater how much that cut you up. And your feet. Your bare foot, in stockings. You'd be shredding your feet. You have small children at home, and yet, you'd hurt yourself like that?"

"TORI!" Cat screamed. "Tori, thats not what we need right now." The petite girl slipped over to Beck. "Let her go. Let go, and maybe run."

Cat kneeled down in front of Jade, taking the girls face in her petite hands. "Jade, tell me, why is this so painful? I get it, you were forgotten. Tori says Sikwoitz regrets not mentioning you, but even if he didn't, your still special to him. Just because he didn't know who to talk about while up on that stage doesn't mean he forgot. He didn't have anything written down. He didn't bring his speech. So he didn't have the chance to say what he'd thought about, just what was in his head, and you weren't at one of the front tables. He didn't see, and in his panic, didn't realize he'd left you out."

"Jade, in the years I've known you, I've never seen you like this." Tori said, leaning back against the sink. "Did it really hurt that much to be ignored?"

"I was jealous." Jade admitted. "Everyone loves you. You have the perfect life, the perfect family, a great career…."

"Like I said..." Beck stared.

Tori laughed. "You're jealous of my life? MY LIFE…?" Her eyes were almost manic. "Do you have any idea how much I'd give to not have my stylists controlling so much of my life. Despite what Beck here taught be about Mason, I'm still stuck playing rolls. And, and you wrote the movie I was in, gave me the part." Tori's laughter was almost hysterical. "I-I need you, or Andre, or someone, to help me write anything decent, and even then, you or Andre do better. No, I'm lucky, and I'll take that..."

"But your so thin..." Jade mumbled.

"Because you carried our kids." Tori countered. "Jade, baby, thats the part I don't get. You're jealous of my life, but the parts I love, other then performing, those we both have. You're my wife, the mother of our four kids."

"Wait, four…?" Beck stammered.

"Yep, two sets of arable twin girls." Cat said. "Quintuplets, which is rare enough, but two sets of identical twins, thats amazing. And Tori got to claim one set, while Jade claimed the other." Cat smiled. "For the press, that is. I'm fairly sure they share the kids at home."

Tori shrugged. "First secret she's ever kept. Frankly, I'm amazed she hasn't spewed out that Jade and I are married years ago."

"Oh my god..." Beck groaned. "This is Mason, isn't it? America's sweet heart can't be gay."

"No, America's sweetheart isn't gonna be defined by who she liked to snoodle with." Tori said, standing up. "Jade, take my hand, walk with me, and we'll go back to that party and do what we should have done, and enjoy it together. You should never have allowed yourself t be bumped to make room for Trina. This should have been our big coming out. Our kids, they're walking. Not gonna have to pretend they don't have two parents any more."

"But it's Sikowitz's night." Jade protested. She was weak, worn out from the destruction she'd caused, and the release of her pent up emotions.

"It's not about recognition, it's about love." Cat observes. "Tori, she said that first, didn't she? Jade's always needed to know she was loved, and in her current occupation, she doesn't get that."

"No stalkers who believe their the perfect lover for her?" Tori asked. "I could live without them."

"Who'd stalk me, I'm fat." Jade groaned.

"HOW?!" Beck asked. "Jade, your in fantastic shape. You're usually so busy hiding it, it's hard to see just how in shape you are. Now, I do kinda understand, the stretchmarks, the recovery. I mean, four..."

"All fairly close to average size." Cat added. "And Jade, who just wants to be loved, has a home full of it, waiting for her."

"Lets go rejoin the party." Tori said again, her voice soft. "And put that green eyes monster to bed."

They reached the stairs, and Tori squeezed her wife's hand. "Babe, I love you as is. All of you, the dark queen, the bright princess, and the destructive monster who tore up one of the three girls bathrooms in this place."

As the four of them entered the cafeteria again, Sikowitz found them. "Jade, I'm so sorry, I'd intended to speak about the play date, and how both you and Tori had so many layers to learn, but the administration wanted me to go quickly."

"It's.. okay." Jade said. "I had my own issues to deal with. I'm gonna speak with my therapist, work out my jealousy issues."

"It's about feeling loved." Cat filled in.

Tori started to pull her wife to her table. "Oh yea, Beck..." The singer paused. "Despite what my marked up wife may think, the creams worked, and she barely has any stench marks."

Beck groaned. "Damn, that was cold." Jade commented. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Tori smirked. "Play your cards right, and we'll see what else I might have in me." She winked. "Or you." Tori waved her fingers in front of the filmmaker.

Cat edged up to Jade. "You know what? Stop complaining. You got yourself a winner there."

"Don't I know it." Jade smiled. "I got the better end of that deal, so thats a plus..."

The noised of the party engulfed them, as Tori pulled out her phone and pulled up the image their children sleeping in her parents guest room, the four little bodies snuggled together. "Yea, I did win that one." Jade sighed. For the first time in days, she felt content.

In the morning, the news would be all over Tori and Jade. When reached for comment, Mason Thornsmith said "So? None of us ever made a big deal out of it, we just accepted who she was with, and she wasn't ready to share her family with the world yet. Personally, I feel they should have come clean six years ago, but thats just me, ya know?"

As for Sikowitz, he asked for, and received a page on the slap, in addition to his own, where he could blog about his students, and post a full thank you speech. It included Jade, and how she'd achieved more then any of his students, just not the fame they all crave so much.

Beck would have to look elsewhere for his ideal girlfriend.

:}

So, reviews are always welcome, and I appreciate whatever you have to say. Also, yes, I get the feeling Jade wants, no needs to feel loved, and part of her desire for fame comes from that need. So, review, let me know what you thought.

Review.

Thanks.


End file.
